


Hunger

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Ciel, But also not, Demon Ciel, First Time, M/M, Mpreg, Post Season 2, Seduction, Sort of Underage, Succubi & Incubi, Top Sebastian, incubus sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is starving. Ciel finds a way to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

            “Sebastian!” Ciel called lazily form the library of his secluded mansion. Sebastian had built it where few humans would ever find it. After many years in Hell, Ciel had grown bored and the pair had returned to the world of the living. They fed off humans, but never made contracts. Sebastian could not, his previous contract not yet being fulfilled. Ciel simple felt above the idea of servitude to a mortal.

            “Yes, young Master.” Ciel snorted softly in frustration at the form of address. He was nearly a hundred now, but his body remained as it was when he died. He nodded at the chair next to his own, signaling Sebastian to be seated. He rose as his butler complied and began to pace slowly along one of the bookshelves.

            “I’ve been reading quite a lot about demons. I’m hungry; you’re famished. These random souls will always leave us unsatisfied. You cannot make a contract and I will not. However, I believe I have found a solution.”

            “Oh? Is that so, My Lord?”

            “Yes.” Ciel retrieved a book from one of the shelves. “It’s a catalog of demons. It has all the information one could ever desire on any demon: name, age, type, a list of their known contracts. Though, it’s a bit outdated. It took quite a bit of cross referencing to find you. When the book was written, you hadn’t made a single contract yet.” Ciel paused for a moment calming himself before continuing. “You’re not just a demon, well, not just a basic demon. Your mother was a succubus.”

            “Indeed.” Sebastian answered slowly, unsure where his master was going with this.

            Ciel closed the book and returned it to its place on the shelf. Then he began towards Sebastian. “That makes you half incubi.” Sebastian nodded as Ciel leaned over the chair, his hands resting on the armrests, and breathed into his ear. “Then take me.”

            “Young Master…” Sebastian began to protest.

            “I am not a child, Sebastian.” Ciel sat in his lap, straddling him, hands now resting on the back of the chair. “Sex demons get nearly as much nourishment as devouring a contracted soul provides when they have sex. You’re starving.” Ciel pressed his lips to Sebastian’s and wiggled in his lap.

            Sebastian’s resolve broke. He swooped Ciel into his arms, bridal style, as he had many times before, and carried him though the mansion toward his bedchamber. He deposited the former human on the bed and then began to hunt in the draws of his nightstand.

            “Don’t bother. I planned this. I’m already prepared.” Ciel had stripped while Sebastian had been searching. Sebastian began to do so as well. Then he climbed onto the bed. Ciel rolled over, propping himself up on his hands and knees. Sebastian cloaked himself over the boy, hoping the boy _was_ properly prepared. He lined himself up and began to press in.

            Ciel cried out, half in pain, half in pleasure, but the older demon didn’t hesitate. Ciel had offered his body for Sebastian to take and take it he would. He pulled out nearly all the way and slammed back into his master’s body.

            Ciel moaned with pleasure. Sebastian smirked before beginning to suck at his neck, extracting more moans. He continued to pound in and out harder. Ciel’s chest rose and fell heavily as he panted, sensations overwhelming him.

            “Sebastian!” He cried out as he came.

            Ciel’s orgasm dragged Sebastian over the edge as well. “Ciel.” He moaned into the boy’s neck. The pair collapsed, Sebastian’s arms around Ciel, onto the bed.

            “Say it again.” He demanded.

            “What, My Lord?”

            “My name, call me by my name.”

            “Ciel.” Sebastian nearly whispered.

            Ciel moaned and pressed closer to the older demon’s chest.

_-_-_-_-_

            “Sebastian!” Ciel called in the library. Sebastian crossed the room and laid a bucked next to the couch where the boy was lying. Ciel vomited into it. “Sebastian, what’s wrong with me? Demons don’t get sick.” He complained.

            “I think I may have found the answer.” Sebastian laid a book in Ciel’s lap. Ciel looked at it in confusion.

            “Flower demons?”

            “Yes, I believe you are, at least in part, a flower demon. Hannah was one and she’s the one who turned you.”

            “What does that have to do with my illness?”

            “Flower demons are fertility demons. I believe you may be with child.” Ciel sighed, but looked secretly pleased as Sebastian laid a hand protectively over his abdomen.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still new at the porny thing.


End file.
